


restless with and without you.

by orphan_account



Series: home with you [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Marriage, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they always did sleep better when they were together.alternatively,five times jeno and jaemin slept through the night together and one time they didn't.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: home with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857868
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	restless with and without you.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of just a word vomit lol, but i hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> constructive criticisms are always welcomed and make sure to leave kudos and comments!

** 1. **

jeno wheezed when jaemin jumped onto his bed, landing right on his chest.

"you've caused quite a disturbance today, haven't you mr delinquent?" jaemin asked with a scolding frown. jeno glared at the other boy before pushing him off.

"it's not like they didn't deserve it, they were being assholes to jisung," he said with a grimace, rubbing his sore chest, which would probably be bruised the next day.

"my poor baby," jaemin sighed, rolling over to meet eyes with jeno, "but we've just started junior year, you can't get suspended two weeks into the school year jeno."

"this is my first suspension since we started high school, and i don't want to hear it from you when in freshmen year you and donghyuck-" jeno was cut off by a hand clamping over his mouth.

"we agreed to never talk about that dickhead," jaemin grumbled, meeting jeno's eyes with a steely glare. jeno glared right back at him before darting his tongue out and giving a quick lick to the palm of jaemin's hand.

jaemin yelped and yanked his hand away from jeno's face, "god you're so fucking disgusting, i hate you."

"and yet you're the one who sneaked into my bedroom at ass o'clock," jeno said with a charming smile. jaemin couldn't stay mad at him when he was smiling like that, he was weak for jeno's eye smile.

"you should get new locks on your windows, and plus i had to tell you off for getting into a fight," jaemin said, a yawn escaping from his lips afterwards.

"you can tell me off all you want in the morning but you're obviously tired, so go to sleep nana," jeno told him softly.

jaemin jutted out his bottom lip to pout at him, "cuddle with me?"

"fine, but only if you go easy on me in the morning," jeno said, but they both knew that he would cuddle with jaemin anyways because jeno was weak for jaemin as much as jaemin was weak fro jeno.

"i make no promises," jaemin said with a tired grin. jeno rolled his eyes but pulled jaemin into his arms anyway.

"bold of you to assume that i don't want to be the big spoon," jaemin said when jeno wrapped his arms around the younger boy's middle.

"you never want to be the big spoon, now shut up and go to sleep," jeno mumbled into his neck. jaemin laughed softly when jeno's breath tickled his nape, but he simply let his hands rest on where jeno's hand was tracing his lean stomach and let sleep overtake him.

** 2. **

"jeno you need to slow down," jaemin told the older boy. jeno was sitting at his desk, his fingers going a mile a minute as he revised his university application letter.

"can you just read over this again? please jaemin?" jaemin took in the bags under the boy's eyes and the state of disarray his hair was in and sighed.

"i'll read over it one more time and after you're going to sleep," jaemin said with a sigh, standing up from where he was laying down on the floor and making his way over to jeno. he leaned over the boy's shoulder to read the words on the screen. he reached over to scroll through the numerous amount of academic and athletic achievements, jeno's grade history, the awards he had received, his leadership experiences through high school ("class president is a good look for you," jaemin had said with a grin after jeno had won the student vote), and the comments from teachers praising him and his work ethic.

"this is amazing jeno, like wow reading through this it almost makes me believes all the kids at school who say your perfect, but then i remember you getting your hand stuck in a pringles can for an hour back in eighth grade and that fantasy is automatically ruined," jaemin said with a small laugh, running a hand through his damaged pink hair. it had been a dare from donghyuck but the colour had stuck with him and he had kept it pink throughout their entire senior year.

"isn't that a bad thing? should i add something more to make me seem more down to earth? wait let me just go through and edit-" jaemin grabbed jeno's hands before he could return to typing away at the keyboard like a maniac.

"nope, nope, nope," jaemin said, pressing save on the document before folding the laptop, "what we're going to do is go to bed."

jeno let out a sigh of frustration but relented, letting jaemin drag him to his bed.

jeno was thankful that he was already in sweatpants and a sweatshirt because he knew that jaemin wouldn't let him go once he got his death grip on him.

"what's actually going on jeno? what's got your panties in a twist?" jaemin asked once he had wrapped his arms around the older boy, for once being the big spoon.

"firstly, never say that again, and secondly, nothing's wrong," jeno said, rolling around so that he was facing jaemin. the younger's eyes were boring into his own but he couldn't find it in himself to look away.

"don't lie to me jeno, i'm your best friend," jaemin whispered softly, bringing one of his hands up to run it through jeno's dark hair.

jeno hummed, the tension that he hadn't even realized was there, leaving his body.

"i'm just... tired. there's still so much to do, yeji and i have to plan prom but we can't do that without planning fundraisers first and we only have a little more than a month left, and there's still the last track season that i need to wrap up, and i still haven't taken my chemistry or social studies final and you know how much of a pain social is for me, and on top of that i don't..." jeno let out a sigh, finally breaking off from jaemin's understanding gaze.

"you don't what? talk to me jeno, you know i'm always here for you," jaemin said with a small but comforting smile.

jeno exhaled slowly, "i don't know what i want to do after all this, it seems like everyone has their life planned and knows what they want and where they're going but i'm stuck following a stupid manual on what my life should be like, what school i should go to, what age i should get married at, but in reality, i don't have a fucking clue about what i actually want for myself jaemin. it's always other people telling me what i should do, which jobs pay good money and etcetera. i feel so lost nana."

to say jaemin was shocked was an understatement, jeno had always been the more put together of the two, of their entire group of friends—except for renjun, no one was more put together than renjun—so it came as a surprise to jaemin that he was feeling so uncertain.

"jeno, no one has everything together all the time, even the people who act like it. you don't always have to know which direction you're going in, things may seem foggy right now, but fog always lifts. it's okay if you don't know what you want right now, a lot of our own classmates and friends feel the same way. what you need to do is stop putting the thoughts and feelings of others before yourself and focus on yourself for a change," jaemin said, sleep lacing his voice.

jeno mulled over his words before responding, "i think... i want to take a gap year, or at least start in the second term of uni, just to relax and get a hold of myself.

"that's a good idea and i will one hundred percent support you with that decision," jaemin told him, his eyes drooping lazily, "what i want right now though is to go to sleep and then skip school with you tomorrow so we can watch marvel movies in chronological order while eating the food my older brother has stashed in his room."

jeno chuckled, pulling jaemin closer to him, "tomorrow's a friday so i think that can be arranged. thanks for listening to my problems jaemin."

jaemin smiled softly, "no problem."

and if they stopped halfway through the second iron man to watch disney princess movies instead the next day well... nobody needed to know.

** 3. **

jaemin could feel the bass thrumming through the floor and through the walls of the house, sending tingles up his spine.

"nana! i thought you wouldn't be able to make it!" donghyuck shouted over the loud music, red solo cup in hand. the boy was dressed to the nines as he often was, sheer top paired with a leather jacket and black skinnies. jaemin once again prayed to whatever deity so that he could be blessed with donghyuck's sense of fashion.

"you clean up nice," jaemin told him when they made their way to the kitchen, away from the main event.

"so do you, pleasantly surprised that you managed to wear something that isn't adidas," donghyuck said with a laugh when he threw his cup into a large black plastic bag.

"lucas throws a mean party, where the hell was he when we needed him in high school, remember that trashy halloween dance in junior year?" jaemin asked, leaning back in the stool he had taken a seat in.

"you mean the one where mark drank too much spiked punch and puked all over renjun's shoes? how the hell could i forget, best and most disgusting moment of my life, i've never seen renjun look so murderous," donghyuck snickered when he took a shot glass and poured some whiskey into it. he nudged the glass towards jaemin and he gladly accepted, he was way too sober to fully enjoy the headache the loud music was giving him.

"surprised mark lee lived to see the next day, looking back it was a little fun, even though they only played 90s music," jaemin said before downing the whiskey in one go. he winced when the alcohol burned at his throat but passed the shot glass back to donghyuck for him to fill it up again.

"the 90s music was the best part of that entire night, besides the whole mark being the biggest lightweight thing," donghyuck said with mock offence. jaemin laughed, a pleasant buzz seeping through his body when he downed his second shot.

"woah, slow down there, no one here wants to deal with a drunk jaemin." a voice sounded from behind jaemin. the now blue-haired boy turned to meet eyes with the one and only lee jeno.

jeno looked good, dressed in a tightly fitted turtleneck and high waisted black jeans. jaemin took in the boy's taller and broader figure and the blond mop of hair that sat on his head and laughed in surprise. he didn't hesitate before launching himself out of the chair and into the older boy's arms. jeno let out a huff before wrapping his arms around jaemin in a warm hug.

"you didn't tell me you were back you fucking asshole," jaemin said, punching jeno in the shoulder after he pulled away from their hug.

"i didn't know if i would be able to make it so i didn't want you to get your hopes up," jeno told him, rubbing his shoulder with an exaggerated grimace, "hey hyuck!"

"jeno, long time no see, i missed your pretty face," donghyuck said, pulling the blond—jaemin wasn't over it, how the hell did jeno manage to look so good with blond hair—haired boy into a warm hug, "obviously, jaemin missed you a lot more so i'm going to leave you to it."

jaemin watched as donghyuck walked into the large mass of bodies in the living room and then turned back to jeno.

"can't believe it's been five months since i saw you in person, i missed your ugly face," jaemin said with a wide grin.

jeno rolled his eyes but the sarcastic effect wasn't there due to the fact that jeno broke into a smile a split second after, and wow did jaemin miss his eye smile, "just say that you missed me, nana."

"i would rather die." jeno glared at him and jaemin let out a sigh, "fine, i missed you and that stupid smile of yours."

"that's probably as good as i'm getting," jeno said with a shake of his head, "wanna dance with me?"

"sure, if you can keep up," and before jaemin knew it, he was pulling jeno into the large crowd of sweaty and hormonal bodies.

it was fun, despite the awkwardness of being right next to couples grinding on each other it was fun because everything got a little better for jaemin when jeno was there, not that he would ever admit that to the older boy.

the song changed from a hip-hop track that was very heavy on the bass to an rnb song that was slower and more sensual. jaemin took the opportunity to place his arms on jeno's shoulders, the blond got the memo and placed his hands on the boy's small waist. they began swaying to the slow song.

"you look nice," jeno told him, raking his eyes up and down jaemin's body. jaemin honestly didn't really think he was dressed that nicely in comparison to the other boy, he had opted to put on a loose pale blue satin button up and tucked it into a simple pair of black jeans, but if it got jeno to look at him like that then maybe it wasn't that bad after all—in reality, he had jaehyun to thank for his outfit choice since he was the one who had gotten tired of jaemin's whining about not wanting to go to the party looking like trash, perks of rooming with your older brother he guessed—.

"so do you," jaemin said lowly. jeno had changed in the past five months, had lost a little more baby fat, gained a lot more muscle. jeno has always been attractive but the jeno jaemin was seeing before him was hot.

"i don't think i've seen you wear makeup before," jeno said, taking in the faint sparkly pink dust spread across his eyelids.

"i look good don't i?" jaemin asked with a small smile.

you definitely do," jeno said, gaze falling to jaemin's lips, leaning in closer to the other boy, "i really want to kiss you right now."

jaemin didn't know if jeno had gotten some alcohol in his system before greeting him back in the kitchen or if the five months he had spent away made him bolder, but it wasn't like he was going to refuse.

"then do it," jaemin said softly, and miraculously jeno heard him over the music and didn't waste any time before capturing jaemin's lips with his own in a slow, languid kiss.

the kiss turned more aggressive, and soon tongues were introduced into the mix, chests heaving as they explored each other's mouths with their own.

jeno pulled away from the kiss and let out a shaky breath just when the song changed to a horribly loud dubstep one.

"let's get out of here."

jeno had thought that jaemin had meant going back to his apartment, but instead, the younger boy led him away from the dance floor and up the stairs of the large house, towards a closed door.

jeno felt nervousness and excitement buzzing through his veins when jaemin opened the door slowly to see if someone was inside and then pulling them into the dark bedroom when he didn't see anyone.

as soon as jeno closed the door behind him jaemin was on him again, kissing jeno's lips fervently while unbuckling his belt at the same time. jeno let jaemin take the lead until he finally got jeno's belt off, then the older made a move to unbutton the blue-haired boy's shirt.

jaemin tore himself from jeno's lips and moved to mouth at his neck, leaving marks all the way down to his collarbone.

"nana do you want to do this?" both of them knew that they had already irrevocably changed their friendship, but there was still time to stop before the crossed the point of no return, "are you even in your right mind to do this?"

"yes i want to this, and no, i'm not drunk, a little buzzed but that's it," jaemin said, detaching himself from jeno's neck so he could let the other boy look into his eyes and see that he was being open with him.

jeno let out a shaky breath and muttered a small 'okay,' and the rest was history.

"how do you want this?" jeno asked when they were both on the bed, almost everything off except for their jeans. jaemin was straddling jeno.

"i want you, all of you," jaemin said, tracing the lines of jeno's abs.

jeno shivered at his touch. he didn't need to ask jaemin to clarify, because he knew jaemin better than he knew himself, and despite this being a new situation for both of them it still felt familiar, because they were jeno and jaemin. nothing was ever awkward when they were doing it together.

the night would definitely go down as one of the best either of them had experienced. nails scratching at each other, teeth biting at the little skin that was left unmarked, hands touching everywhere imaginable, swollen lips connecting like puzzle pieces. there was pain where there was pleasure, a constant push and pull. they moved as if they were one body.

even after they were done, when they only had a thin sheet covering both of their semi-clean—jaemin was going to take a long bath when he got back to his apartment in the morning—bodies, they were still in sync.

most times jaemin would either be halfway out the door or dead asleep, but for some reason, his eyes were wide open and he was completely alert.

"jeno," jaemin whispered softly. jeno hummed, urging him to go on, jaemin shivered when he felt the vibration from jeno's chest since his back was pressed right against it.

"promise you won't leave in the morning?" jaemin asked him, for once letting insecurity show in his voice.

"of course i won't nana, as long as you fall asleep next to me then you'll wake up next to me too," jeno told him reassuringly. jaemin didn't know when he began to fall for jeno, but he knew that he had just fallen a little deeper.

so he lets the feeling of jeno's breathing against him lull him to sleep.

("jaemin i've been looking all over for- holy shit, did you guys fuck? renjun owes me twenty dollars!" donghyuck exclaimed loudly when he walked into the room jeno and jaemin were sleeping in, way too loudly for a morning after a party. 

"donghyuck, i love you, but if you don't get the fuck out of here i'm going to strangle you," jeno said groggily, barely awake. jaemin was still sleeping soundly in his arms,

"well someone isn't a morning person, but i'll leave you two to it and jeno?"

"yeah."

"don't fuck this up.")

** 4. **

"just go, just because the newlyweds are gone doesn't mean the party's over anyway, go catch your flight," mark said as he ushered them out of the reception hall and towards the limousine that was waiting for them.

"tell chenle that he isn't allowed to take the leftover bottles of champagne," jaemin called out to mark right before the other man was about to enter into the hall again.

mark smiled, "i'll make sure to do that, now go enjoy your honeymoon and do unholy things, see you guys in a week!"

jeno smiled, once again grateful that mark could make it to their wedding despite living halfway across the world and could even take the time to be jeno's best man.

"i can't believe we got married, i feel like if someone pinches me i'll wake up," jaemin said breathlessly when he buckled himself into his seat.

"it's been thirteen hours jaemin, has it not sunk in yet?" jeno asked with a small laugh.

"has it sunk in for you?"

"no."

"exactly."

they spend that car ride back to the airbnb jaemin had gotten for his own wedding party in comfortable silence, letting lethargy wash over them as the excitement and stress from the long but eventful day faded away.

they got out of the limo, thanking the driver multiple times before entering the small house.

"i gave you my carry on the other day right?" jeno asked him as he made quick work of getting rid of his bow tie.

"yeah, it's in the master bedroom," jaemin told him as he made his way to the bathroom.

jeno walked through the house until he found the master bedroom, he took off his tuxedo jacket, and unclasped the cummerbund, making quick work of removing the rest of his clothes and changing into something more flight worth, aka his usual attire when he was at home, black sweatpants and a black sweater.

when jaemin came into the room he was wearing a large sweatshirt from his university and plaid pants that surprisingly fit well with the shirt, his mousy brown hair was covered by a snapback.

"i called a cab already, just make sure you have your passport and your bag cause if you don't i don't mind going to taipei by myself," jaemin said with a cheeky grin. jeno couldn't even find it in himself to tease the other man back, he was way too happy to think about anything but kissing the living daylights out of jaemin.

"i love you so much," jeno said, pressing a brief but sweet kiss on the younger's lips before grabbing his bag and his passport.

"i love you too," jaemin said with a dreamy sigh before grabbing his own bag.

the cab was already there when they left the house. jaemin apologized for making the cab driver wait and threw them one of his award-winning smiles, he gave them their destination and they were off. the house wasn't too far from the airport so they arrived there in no time. they paid the cab driver and grabbed their things to walk through the door for departures.

thankfully they had had the good sense to check their bags in beforehand so all they had to do was go through the security checks. in no time they were in the air and on their way to taipei.

"remind me to thank jaehyun for managing to get us, first-class, somehow," jaemin said with a sigh, relaxing into his chair.

"he's a pilot, probably didn't have to pull that many strings for this," jeno said, smiling at the texts their friends had sent them through their group chat. 

"can't believe i got married at twenty-two... there goes my 'bachelor till the day i die" life that i had planned out," jaemin said with a tired sigh.

"you look half asleep, you can regret your life choices once we're in taipei," jeno told him a soft smile, the smile reaching his eyes instantly and making jaemin's heart pound faster than it already was. his heart wasn't in good condition and it was lee jeno's fault for being so irresistible.

"it's like 5 am and i've exhausted all of my energy, wake me up before we get off the plane," jaemin told him, closing eyes and letting his head fall on jeno's shoulder.

"that is if i'm awake myself," jeno said with a soft laugh as he pocketed his phone, letting his eyes fall to a close as well.

it definitely wasn't the most comfortable or ideal way to spend the night of their wedding and jeno knew that he'd probably wake up with a sore neck, but nothing could take away the happiness he felt. so with the few hours of 'night' that were left, he leaned his head on jaemin's and let sleep unite them.

** 5. **

"i'm so tired, move over asshole," jaemin said, nudging jeno so he could rollover.

"how many stories did it take this time?" jeno asked tiredly when jaemin moved to lay down next to him.

"five, i don't think i can handle any more variations of the story 'the three little pigs' anymore jeno, i'm going crazy, why do so many of these kids books involve murder anyway?" jaemin whined, burying his face into his pillow.

"you're more of a child than sunhi is anyways. she's four and curious, don't think i forgot about the way you'd make our teachers in elementary teach things ahead of our level to satiate your curiosity, she's definitely your daughter," jeno said, carding a calloused hand through jaemin's soft dark locks.

"that is true, i'm already seeing some of your qualities in her though, and i'm so going to use them against you when she's older," jaemin said with a huff.

jeno laughed before moving so that he was closer to jaemin, "you're cute, but we really need to sleep because you have a morning shift at the hospital tomorrow and i have to drop sunhi off at preschool and then go to a board meeting."

"just because i'm half asleep and have adult responsibilities doesn't mean this is over by the way," jaemin said with a yawn, rolling around so that he could tuck his head under jeno's chin.

"of course it isn't nana."

and so jeno fell into a slumber knowing that the two most prized people in his life were safe and sound and that he was the luckiest man alive.

** +1 **

school is out, for good this time, and jeno had finally decided to take time and focus on himself. for once in his life, he was free of worries. it helped that he was spending this first week of summer with his closest friends, even mark had managed to make it despite getting ready for his second year of university.

despite the calm jeno was feeling inside of his mind for the first in forever he still couldn't fall asleep. he grabbed a sweater and then left the room he was staying in. he tiptoed through the corridors of donghyuck's family's beach house, surprised to see that the front door was left slightly ajar. jeno let out a soft string of curses as he almost knocked into mark's guitar, which was laying precariously in the hallway.

he let out a sigh of relief as he made it out of the house and took the path towards the beach. the seaside town they were staying in was small and it seemed like no matter what path you took it always led you to the vast ocean.

there jeno saw someone standing in front of the serene waves, and jeno knew immediately who it was.

"what are you doing up so late jaemin?" jeno asked when he stopped to stand by the other boy. said boy's pink hair was dancing in the salty breeze and the expression on his face was serene.

"couldn't sleep," he murmured, turning to look at jeno, "i got an email from my first pick university."

"what did it say?" jaemin was sometimes hard to read, even for jeno, but something told him that everything was just fine.

"i was accepted into their nursing program, i start in the fall," jaemin said, a small smile gracing his lips.

jaemin let out a small yelp when jeno barreled into him and lifted him off the ground with a large bear hug, spinning them around as their laughter spilled through the night.

"i'm so proud of you jaemin, i know you're going to do great," jeno said, placing the younger boy on the sandy ground. jaemin beamed, cheeks painted rose, if it was from the cold air or something else, jeno didn't know.

"thanks jeno," jaemin said softly, "what about you? what are you going to do with your gap year?"

"i'm probably going to stay at home and work for a few months and then head to canada later and stay with mark," jeno told as they began to walk along the shore.

"i guess we both have things figured out, well as figured out as two eighteen-year-olds can be," jaemin chuckled softly, shivering as the wind went through his thin t.

jeno took of his sweater and placed it around jaemin's shoulders, "you aren't even eighteen yet, and what kind of dumbass goes out at night without a sweater."

"didn't think that far ahead, you know me jeno, also what's the reason you're out here? seems like i'm not the only sleepless person," jaemin said. they changed their path and started making their way back to the beach house.

"i'm just happy, to be here with all of you, to have graduated school, and to finally doing what i want to do. i'm fine really, i just can't sleep," jeno said, looking up at the night sky in wonder. he didn't remember any of the names of the stars, but he looked towards the brightest on and let out a small smile, he liked to think that maybe it smile back at him.

"so we're both young and restless, you know what this means?" jeno tore his eyes away from the sky and shared a meaningful look with jaemin.

"disney marathon?"

"disney marathon."

and so they stayed up until the sky was several shades lighter and their body several times heavier, with happiness and purpose in their young hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/JENOROSlTY)
> 
> i was initially debating on whether to end this off on a cute note or an angsty note, but ultimately decided the former, i've gotten too comfortable writing angst so i wanted to do something else and i hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
